Mr Perfect
by Dimpled
Summary: Fiyero meets Elphaba at a party...fiyeraba oneshot


It was finally here. Galinda's birthday had arrived, and her party had its usual theme: pink.

Elphaba hung out (to use a word given by the much "cooler" kids) in the corner, reading a leather-bound classic. She was happy for her friend, but partying with all of the other students—especially when they were considered cool and popular and she definitely wasn't—wasn't any interest to her. Elphaba was happy for her best friend, of course, but some things about her had to stay the same. Befriending one could change. Not having makeovers could change. But her one-to-nothing interest in partying did not change.

Besides, she was very content to be in a corner, as they fitted her—out of the way, out of sight, out of trouble. Also, she was _at_ the party, as she promised. She fitted her glasses a bit farther up her nose, re-reading the book she so loved. It was a book of poems, and Elphaba had fallen in love with every one of them.

Galinda ran up her friend and wrapped her bright pink-sleeved arms around Elphaba's skinny ones. "Oh, Elphie, dearest! I never thought this day would come!"

"Before what?" Elphaba marked her book as best as she could while still in the blonde's arms. She loved the girl, but sometimes she felt Galinda's hugs were desperate as if she were dying than joyful and bubbly.

"Before…pink became extinct!" Galinda racked her brain for one of the most important things to her. Calming a little, and mercifully letting Elphaba go, she jumped a little on the spot. "I want you to meet someone."

"Can it just be one person?" Elphaba asked earnestly. "I'd like to blend in."

"It's Fiyero, my BF!" Galinda winked a couple times. "That's code for 'Boyfriend'."

"I'm aware." Elphaba put her book down and patiently waited as Galinda bounced over to her date.

She led him over quickly, pointing down at the chair Elphaba sat in.

"That's the green girl everybody talks about. That's Elphie. My friend Elphie!" Galinda gushed.

Fiyero's eyes looked down at her, too, and Elphaba suddenly felt like a lion in a zoo. She looked back up at him, startled by him.

He was tall, at least a foot taller than the ever petite Galinda; His eyes were a deep blue, at least ten shades darker than Galinda's expressive medium blue ones. He had clothing that showed a high stance, and his hands were sturdy and strong.

"Pleasure." He held out one of them, and Elphaba shook it rather shyly under the look of his eyes, "Galinda's told me so much about you. I don't believe Elphie's your real name, correct? It slipped my mind."

"Elphaba." The green girl looked down, suddenly fascinated in her shoes. "My name is Elphaba."

"Don't ever call her Elphie, Fifi!" Galinda giggled. "That's for me only."

"I'll make sure." Fiyero smiled warmly and moved back into the crowds. Elphaba stayed put for a bit, staring at her ugly brown boots and knobby knees. She shook a little.

"Well?" Galinda asked, her eyes dancing, "What do you think?"

"His eyes are very blue." Elphaba breathed out a little, still a bit overwhelmed.

"I know," Galinda frowned a bit. "His eyes are prettier than mine." Her bottom pink lip pouted out, and she rubbed her arms.

Knowing her friend liked compliments, Elphaba countered, "No they aren't. Yours have more…character."

"Is that a good thing?" the blond inquired.

"Of course." Elphaba smiled, and way down in her heart she thought of the young man that had come up to her, and how his smile made her knees grow weak. Oh blessed Oz, she felt like running away from this party and finding another place to read, somewhere definitely party-less, Anti-Galinda, and Fiyero-free.

* * *

Fiyero moved over to join his girlfriend. She seemed upset lately, and as her new boyfriend, it was his job to make her happy.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, moving away a curl from Galinda's face.

"Elphie left. She gave me a card and left." Galinda looked near tears now, and Fiyero pulled her to him, trying to keep her from crying; they had everything worthy of a party for Galinda, and running mascara wasn't on the list. Galinda looked up at him with sad eyes. "Will you go talk to her? And bring her back? I feel like she doesn't like me anymore."

"Of course." Fiyero rubbed her arms and walked away from the dance floor.

He searched the entire dorm, the hallways, and finally found the green girl in the library.

He sat beside her, and cocked his head a bit to see what she was doing.

"Homework?"

"Oh!" Elphaba looked up, startled, and her books dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said quickly, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Elphaba's voice got rather quiet.

"Galinda wants you to come back." Fiyero picked her books off the floor and gently handed them back to her. As he did, their hands touched, and he was surprised at how soft and warm they were.

She pulled away innocently, though it was quick, and Fiyero found his interest in her growing. What did she do all day? Where was she from? Why was she green?

"Galinda knows perfectly well that I do not like parties," Elphaba's voice grew cool. "I stayed for an hour. Surely she has many other friends that would like to party along with her?"

"She asked for you," Fiyero crossed his arms and gave her a playful look. "Don't do this to her."

"Alright," Elphaba sighed. "It's for the best, I suppose. Has she cried yet?"

The corners of Fiyero's mouth twitched up a little. "Not yet."

They walked back to the party together, talking about school and life and their hobbies.

He learned quite a big deal from her, though with every answer she gave, a hundred questions sprung to his mind. He was surprised to know she grew up in Munchkinland, for she was tall and lean. He was more so surprised when she told him that Nessarose Thropp was her younger sister. He'd met her earlier in History class that day.

She fascinated him, this green beauty, and he found himself wanting to know more and more. As they arrived at the party, he grew a little sad as she took her seat in the corner again. He wanted to talk to her.

He went over to her as she opened her book and got comfortable, and he wished he'd been there a little sooner. She was less likely to get up now.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing to her chivalrously. Elphaba looked up, and one of her eyebrows lifted.

"Dance?" she asked, and she looked both nervous and disgusted at the word.

"Yes, of course," Fiyero extended his hand. "Would you be so kind?"

Elphaba bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't dance with her best friend's boyfriend, especially at her birthday party, but his eyes promised her something. She trusted him that it would be just a dance.

She reluctantly got up, and took his hand. His interest in her grew more by the second. He put his right hand on her waist, and his other in her hand, and moved them to the music. Elphaba blushed, feeling this was stupid and so unlike her. She slipped away from his arms and hunched a little.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero went over to her holding out his hand again.

"I can't dance." Elphaba's eyes darted to everywhere but him.

"You can, but you chose not to." Fiyero extended his arm so that it tapped her on the arm. "Just follow me."

Elphaba looked around the room for blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress.

"Galinda won't mind. We're friends now."

"Are you sure about that?" Elphaba smirked as he pulled her back into his arms and foolishly twirled her.

His eyes danced. "Absolutely."


End file.
